The Kiss Of Death
by Deadly Little Miho
Summary: [ASSASSINS] Another one-shot. Annoying I know but hey! What's going through one womans mind as she's pursued by a certain Latino assassin.


_I'm back with another new story. Another one-shot I'm afraid but I've got plans to work on another series soon, one that doesn't include Johnny Depp characters. I've gone off him in a big way. But rest assured I will finish EFR and BILY soon. I'm just having a little trouble with inspiration at the moment. (_

_Anyway, explaination about this story. I was watching Assassins the other day and after about twenty minutes of "Bloody hell, Sly Stallone looks like my uncle", I began thinking about Miguel played wonderfully by the gorgeous and immensely talented Antonio Banderas. I also began thinking about what it would be like to be followed by an assassin, to know someone wishes death upon you and to know that they're probably going to get their wish. I didn't want to explore feelings of fear about it because that's so obvious and so boring. I wanted to explore the excitement, the feeling of exhilaration. So that's what I've done. Yes, there is a brief moment of not-so-much romance as passion but I think you'll agree it all works well._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing ... no really. I covet the precious things but I own none of them._

**ASSASSINS**

**The Kiss Of Death**

I can feel him watching me. His eyes on my back. He's following me, waiting for the right moment. The right moment to pull the trigger on that gun he hides and end my all too brief life. As I walk closer to my apartment building I can feel him behind me. The street I walk down is quiet, only one or two people are on the street with me. He's one of them. I know he won't try anything until we're alone. He's done this before, he wouldn't be stupid enough to cause a scene.

I begin walking faster. My heart's thumping in my chest. My breathing is shallow and fast. This all could have been prevented. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You can't witness the murder of a mob boss and live to tell the tale for long.

This guy's been tailing me for days, he's never got this close before. I know for certain now. Today the sun sets on my life. I don't fear death anymore. The inevitablity of my impending demise has made sure of that. My fear has turned to excitement. The adrenalin rushing through my body isn't from the fear of dying. It's from the excitement of being pursued. The tension that surrounds my every move thrills me.

He's getting closer now. I can hear his footfalls behind me. He knows I know he's there. I know he knows and that adds to the thrill. I resist the temptation to turn and face my destiny. To look my assailant in the eye. To let him know I'm not afraid, that I know what waits and I welcome it.

I turn into my road, walking faster. I hear the footsteps behind me getting faster. Something's wrong. He wouldn't kill me in a public place. My heart leaps as I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn round to face a smiling face. An old man. I shudder, trying to come to terms with the fact that my killer is this kindly-looking frail old-timer. As he lifts his hand and holds something out, I realize I'm very much mistaken. He hands me my phone, which must have fallen out of my pocket, and continues on his way.

I take a deep breath and also continue on my final walk. As I approach the doors of my apartment building I realize something is very wrong. My assailant is no longer following me and then it hits me. He passed me. He's waiting for me. I smile as I approach the lift, knowing what waits for me ahead. I push the call button. The few seconds I have to wait before the doors open seems like an unbearable eternity. I step inside. I would normally grab the railings around the lift edge but this time I hold nothing but my breath. As the lift draws to a standstill, I stare intently at the crack between the doors. As it begins to open, I draw in breath sharply. He's standing right in front of me. I'm staring into the eyes of my killer and I'm unafraid. A sinister smile creeps across his full lips.

"Hello sweetie." He says. His voice is as smooth as melted chocolate. I recognise the accent tinting the words as Spanish.

I feel his hand rest on my shoulder as I leave the lift behind me. He steps behind me and pushes something, cold and hard into the small of my back. I realize he's pushing the barrell of a gun into my back.

"Into your apartment." He purrs into my ear.

"Whatever you say, señor." I reply.

I hear him laugh. Low and rumbling. He pushes me gently but forcefully towards my apartment. I feel his hot breath on my neck as I push open the door. I walk inside, my assailant following me breathing heavily. I turn around and he presses the gun into my stomach.

"So, you're here to kill me." I say, a smile playing across my lips.

He puts his gun in his trousers and looks me up and down. He pushes away the hair which has fallen across my face.

"I'm going to take my time with you, sweetie."

His hand slides from my cheek, down my body before coming to rest on my waist. His other arm snakes around me and he pulls me roughly to him. He begins kissing my neck. I shudder with excitement. I know this can't go anywhere but at least my last memory will be one of passion rather than of fear. His kisses move up my neck and he pulls away. He pushes back his dark curly hair and stares into my eyes. I see no remorse. Only lust and anger.

He pushes me hard up against the wall. I gasp with the force. He kisses me hard before I have chance to catch my breath. He forces my mouth open with his tongue. I feel his hands creep lower and one of them leaves my back. He reachs into his trousers and removes something. I know what's coming. He pulls away from me and stares into my eyes once more. There's still no remorse. As I feel the cold metal pressed against my abdomen, I begin to wonder whether I should have run. Whether I should have tried to get away and salvage a few more moments on this earth.

It's too late to wonder such things now. He pulls the trigger. I scream silently as the bullet sinks into my midsection. He shoots again. Everything seems to be in slow-motion now. My mind is full of sound yet I hear nothing. I scream yet no sound leaves my mouth. He sends one last bullet into me and I fall to my knees.

My world begins to go black, the last thing I see before I give in is his retreating form. I let the darkness wash over me. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes and in a way that's true. Before I died I saw the defining moment of my life. The final moment of my life. The kiss of the assassin, my kiss of death...

_Well I never said it was Shakespeare! Although it's poetic in its own way. Anyway, please review. Flames will not be tolerated and will simply be used to burn every copy of Star Wars III that gets in my way. But that's another story altogether. _


End file.
